Joodse tempel
De joodse tempel stond in Jeruzalem en was het middelpunt van de ceremoniële joodse eredienst. De naam die in de Tenach gegeven wordt voor het tempelgebouw is Beit Adonai vertaald 'Huis van Adonai'. Om de naam van God niet onnodig uit te spreken, is de gebruikelijke Hebreeuwse naam voor de tempel Beit Hamikdash, 'Het Huis van Heiligdom' (alleen de tempel te Jeruzalem wordt zo genoemd). In de loop van de tijd zijn er twee tempels geweest en de respectievelijke verwoestingen hiervan markeerden twee van de belangrijkste keerpunten in de joodse geschiedenis: * Bij de verwoesting van de eerste tempel begon de Babylonische ballingschap. * Bij de verwoesting van de tweede tempel begon de Joodse diaspora. Beide verwoestingen worden herdacht op Tisja be'Aaw. Het enige restant (van de tweede tempel) is de Westmuur. Eerste tempel thumb|right|300px|De [[Westmuur of Klaagmuur (de beschaduwde muur vanaf het centrum van de foto naar rechts) is het enige wat nog overgebleven is van de tweede tempel]] De eerste tempel werd gebouwd door koning Salomo met behulp van zijn bondgenoot koning Hiram I van de Fenicische stad Tyrus, omstreeks het jaar 1000 v.Chr.. Deze was ter vervanging van de tabernakel, de tent die gebruikt werd als centrum voor de offerdienst aan God, ingesteld door Mozes tijdens de uittocht uit Egypte ongeveer 400 jaar eerder. De precieze regels en voorschriften hiervoor staan beschreven in bepaalde boeken van de Hebreeuwse Bijbel, te weten Sjemot (Exodus), Wajikra (Leviticus) en Devariem (Deuteronomium). De tabernakel was dus een soort tijdelijke tempel waarin de Ark van het Verbond werd geplaatst. Waarschijnlijk werd de tabernakel opgevouwen en in de tempel bewaard nadat deze gereed was. De Ark werd in het Heilige der Heiligen geplaatst. De plannen voor een vaste tempel in Jeruzalem waren al geopenbaard door God aan koning David (zie Sefer Melachim (I Koningen)), de vader van Salomo, maar David mocht hier zelf niet aan beginnen omdat hij veel oorlogen had gevoerd. Alleen een vredesvorst zoals Salomo, zonder bloed aan zijn handen, mocht de tempel bouwen. Deze eerste tempel deed ongeveer 400 jaar dienst totdat de Babyloniërs hem, samen met Jeruzalem, in 586 v.Chr. verwoestten en de joden deporteerden naar Babylon. Tijdens deze Babylonische ballingschap kwamen veel joden bijeen in gemeenschappelijke ruimtes, als vervanging voor de verdwenen tempel. Later ontwikkelde dit zich tot het instituut van de synagoge, om de joodse feesten en riten uit te voeren. De offerdienst kon niet meer uitgeoefend worden tot de oprichting van een nieuwe tempel in Jeruzalem. Nadat de Perzen Babylon veroverden mochten de joden van de Perzische koning Cyrus terugkeren uit hun ballingschap en hun tempel weer opbouwen. Tweede tempel thumb|300px|''Alexander de Grote in de tempel van Jeruzalem'' door [[Sebastiano Conca (1680-1764)]] Deze tweede tempel werd voltooid in 515 v.Chr., waarna ook de tempeldienst met zijn offerandes weer hervat kon worden. In het boek van Ezra wordt verder vermeld dat deze tweede tempel veel bescheidener was dan die van Salomo en er werd zelfs gehuild als men dacht aan de prachtige tempel van weleer. Er waren echter nog belangrijkere verschillen met de situatie van de voorgaande tempel: * Een minder belicht maar essentieel verschil met de eerste tempel was dat hier geen Ark van het Verbond meer aanwezig was. Hierdoor kon het jaarlijkse ritueel door de hogepriester van het verzoenen van de zonden van het volk tijdens Grote Verzoendag niet meer voltrokken worden. * Er was tevens geen onafhankelijk joods bestuur meer over Jeruzalem onder een lid van het Huis van David en soms bemoeiden de verschillende vreemde heersers zich met de Tempeldienst. Achtereenvolgens maakten de Perzen, de Grieken (na de veroveringen door Alexander de Grote, die volgens een bij Flavius Josephus vermelde overlevering zelf de tempel bezocht heeft) en de Romeinen er de dienst uit. * De hogepriester was niet meer altijd iemand uit het huis van Aäron wat volgens de Thora verplicht is. Door de herhaaldelijke inmenging van de vreemde overheersers in de joodse godsdienst waren er dikwijls opstanden in de volgende eeuwen. Antiochus IV Epiphanes, de koning van de hellenistische Seleuciden, eiste in 168 v.Chr. de tempel op voor de dienst aan Zeus en liet er varkens slachten. Een grotere belediging voor de joodse godsdienst is haast niet denkbaar en vormde de aanleiding voor de Makkabeese opstand (167 v.Chr.), die uiteindelijk leidde tot een korte periode van onafhankelijkheid onder het huis der Hasmoneeën. Reeds in de eerste jaren van de Makkabeese opstand veroverde Judas de Makkabeeër de tempel op de Seleuciden. De tempel werd gereinigd en opnieuw ingewijd (164 v.Chr.). Vandaag de dag wordt deze gebeurtenis nog onder joden steeds herdacht op het Chanoekafeest. Restauratie door Herodes de Grote [[Bestand:Jerusalem Modell BW 2.JPG|thumb|right|300px|Maquette van de Tempel te Jeruzalem zoals die er in het jaar 66 uitzag, ook wel de Tempel van Herodes genoemd. De maquette is te vinden in het Israëlmuseum te Jeruzalem]] Nadat aan de onafhankelijke Hasmoneese staat een definitief einde was gekomen, werd Herodes de Grote heerser over het Joodse land, als vazalkoning onder de Romeinen. Aan het begin van zijn regering bouwde hij direct naast de tempel de burcht Antonia. In zijn negentiende regeringsjaar (20-19 v.Chr.) startte hij een ambitieuze herbouw van de tempel, waarbij het tempelcomplex flink werd uitgebreid, gerestaureerd en verfraaid. In 10/9 v.Chr. werd de tempel opnieuw in gebruik genomen, maar de bouwactiviteiten duurden nog voort tot ver in de eerste eeuw na Chr. De tempel en z'n voorhoven waren namelijk pas geheel af in het jaar 64. Toen de Tempel eindelijk voltooid was, gold hij als een van de schitterendste architectuurcomplexen van het Romeinse Rijk en trok van heinde en verre bewonderaars. Ook in het Nieuwe Testament wordt aan de pracht van de tempel gerefereerd. Als men de trappen van het tempelplein opliep kwam men eerst op een groot plein. Waar iedereen mocht komen. Dit plein heette 'Voorhof der heidenen'. Als je in het tempelcomplex wilde komen moest je een Jood zijn. Als je geen Jood was en men kwam er achter dat je toch in de tempel was geweest, volgde de doodstraf. Er stond op een steen geschreven: Geen vreemdeling mag binnengaan binnen de balustrade rond de tempel en omheining, wie daar wordt betrapt is zelf verantwoordelijk voor zijn dood, die het gevolg zal zijn. In de voorste voorhof mochten alle Joden komen. Deze voorhof wordt ook wel 'Voorhof der vrouwen' genoemd. Als men verder doorliep ging je door de Nicanorpoort en dan kwam je in de 'Voorhof der priesters'. Daar mochten geen vrouwen komen. Daar stond het brandofferaltaar en het koperen wasvat. Als men de trappen naar de tempel zelf opliep kwam je eerst in een voorhal. In de tempel zelf mochten alleen de priesters komen. Als men doorliep kwam je in het 'Heilige' daar stonden tien goudenkandelaars met zeven armen, het reukofferaltaar en de tafel der toonbroden. In deze ruimte hing ook het voorhangsel voor het 'Heilige der heiligen'. Het 'Heilige der heiligen' (de achterste ruimte) was leeg, want de ark van het verbond was al tijdens de Babylonische wegvoering verdwenen. Het voorhangsel was volgens christelijke overleveringen tijdens Jezus' dood van boven naar beneden gescheurd (Matteüs 27:51), als teken dat offers niet meer nodig waren. Van een Joodse sjekel uit de jaren 132-135, met een afbeelding van de voorgevel van de tempel, kunnen we zien dat de pilaren Jachin en Boaz er niet meer stonden. Deze twee pilaren stonden in de tempel van Salomo. Jezus voorspelde al dat de tempel verwoest zou worden (Matteüs 24:2). In 70 werd de tempel door de Romeinen verwoest onder leiding van Titus, er bleef geen een steen op de andere, zoals Jezus had gezegd. In Rome staat nog de triomfboog van Titus als herinnering hieraan. Het enige wat er nog van staat is de omheining. Men denkt dat er nog overblijfselen zijn, die dan onder de Rotskoepel en de Al-Aqsamoskee zouden moeten liggen. De westelijke muur ook wel de Klaagmuur genoemd, die oorspronkelijk onderdeel was van de gigantische muur die het plateau omringde en ondersteunde waarop de Tempel stond, is het enige wat nog aan de tempel herinnert. Deze werd een traditionele plaats om de verwoesting van de tempel te betreuren en te bidden voor de wederopbouw ervan en ook voor persoonlijke gebeden. Na de verwoesting van 70 na Chr. is de tempel nooit meer opgebouwd en kan de offerdienst ook niet meer uitgevoerd worden. De belangrijkste overige religieuze taken werden overgenomen door de synagogen, tot op de huidige dag. Maar toch hebben ze waarschijnlijk van 132-135 een fundering van de tempel gelegd, vanaf de verwoesting in 70 tot 135 bad men hier. Want toen lieten de Romeinen geen enkele Jood Jeruzalem meer binnengaan. Tijdens de regering van keizer Julianus Apostata 361-363 waren er plannen om de tempel weer op te bouwen. Julianus wilde op deze wijze het christendom bestrijden. Door de dood van de keizer in 363 kwam de bouw er niet meer van. Later mochten Joden nog een paar keer Jeruzalem niet meer in. Vanaf 1831 mochten er weer Joden in Jeruzalem komen, tot 1949 baden ze weer bij de Muur en opnieuw sinds de Zesdaagse Oorlog van 1967. Derde tempel? thumb|350px|Perspectief van de door Ezechiël voorgestelde tempel, als beschreven in [[Ezechïel 40-42, zo letterlijk mogelijk getekend door architect Bartelmeüs Reinders (1893-1979)]] thumb|350px|Poortgebouwen van de door Ezechiël voorgestelde tempel, als beschreven in [[Ezechïel 40-42, zo letterlijk mogelijk getekend door architect Bartelmeüs Reinders (1893-1979)]] In het boek van Jechezkel (Ezechiël) wordt een beschrijving gegeven van de definitieve tempel die eens in het door de toekomstige messias bestuurde Jeruzalem zal staan. Tevens wordt een beschrijving gegeven van de eredienst en offerandes die er worden gebracht. In details verschillen deze met de voorschriften die in de Thora staan. Vele - zowel liberale als conservatieve, maar religieuze - joden en evangelicaal-protestantse christenen verwachten op grond van deze en ook andere profetieën dat daarom eens een derde tempel in Jeruzalem komt die dan wordt opgericht door de Messias. Sommige fundamentalistische joodse en protestants-christelijke groeperingen streven ernaar zelf een derde tempel te bouwen, al dan niet met verwijdering van de Al-Aqsamoskee en de Rotskoepel die later op de berg zijn gebouwd. De Israëlische regering en rechtbanken blokkeren regelmatig protestacties van organisaties die zich inzetten voor het oprichten van een tempel, met het oog op de rechten van de verschillende bevolkingsgroepen in Israël en de staatsveiligheid. Volgens de gangbare regelgeving (halacha) van het orthodoxe jodendom zou het bouwen van een derde tempel de taak zijn van de leider (volgens sommigen de Messias) die het huis van David zal laten herleven en niet van een zelfbenoemde bouwcommissie. Het charedisch jodendom ziet degenen die de derde tempel met hun eigen handen willen bouwen als afvalligen en ketters. De rooms-katholieke Kerk leert wel dat de heropbouw van de derde tempel een gebeurtenis van de eindtijd zou zijn, maar duidt aan dat de Messias in de persoon van Jezus als Christus reeds is gekomen, en dat de ware tempel van God gevonden wordt in de Kerk der christenen, het nieuwe Israël, en dat daarin het waar en voortdurend en wereldwijd offer, namelijk de eucharistie, wordt opgedragen aan God, in eenheid en identiciteit met het kruisoffer op Golgotha. Daarom ziet men de herbouw van de derde tempel als een streven van de onbekeerde joden aan, en sommige katholieke theologen hebben zelfs geleerd, dat in een herbouwde tempel de persoon van de antichrist zitting zal nemen (een gedachte die men ook bij evangelicale protestanten kan aantreffen). Evenwel zijn er vele moderne katholieken die de staat Israël een warm hart toedragen, ofschoon onder hen over de herbouw van de tempel verschild wordt. Voor christenen is immers met het ene offer van Jezus elke tempelcultus voor het heil overbodig geworden. Ook is men afgestapt van de joods-etnocentrische gedachte. In de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken wordt zelfs vaak met afschuw op het zionisme en de initiatieven tot herbouw van de tempel neergekeken. Externe link * De twee joodse tempels en de archeologie van de tempelberg Categorie:Joodse tempel Categorie:Bijbel Categorie:Hebreeuwse Bijbel Categorie:Israëlische oudheid Categorie:Geschiedenis van Jeruzalem Categorie:Eschatologie ar:معبد القدس bg:Йерусалимски храм ca:Temple de Jerusalem cs:Jeruzalémský chrám da:Templet i Jerusalem de:Israelitischer Tempel en:Temple in Jerusalem eo:Templo de Jerusalemo es:Templo de Jerusalén et:Jeruusalemma tempel eu:Jerusalemeko Tenplua fa:پرستش‌گاه اورشلیم fr:Temple de Jérusalem fur:Templi di Jerusalem gl:Templo de Xerusalén he:בית המקדש hr:Jeruzalemski hram id:Bait Allah it:Tempio di Gerusalemme ja:エルサレム神殿 ka:სოლომონის ტაძარი ko:예루살렘 성전 lt:Jeruzalės šventykla lv:Jeruzālemes templis mk:Ерусалимски храм ms:Kuil Suci nn:Tempelet i Jerusalem no:Tempelet i Jerusalem pl:Świątynia Jerozolimska pt:Templo de Jerusalém ru:Иерусалимский Храм sh:Jeruzalemski Hram simple:Temple in Jerusalem sk:Jeruzalemský chrám sq:Tempulli i Jeruzalemit sv:Jerusalems tempel sw:Hekalu la Yerusalemu th:พระวิหารแห่งเยรุซาเล็ม tl:Templo sa Herusalem tr:Kudüs Tapınağı uk:Єрусалимський Храм vi:Đền thờ Jerusalem yi:בית המקדש zh:聖殿